Thanks for the Memories
by the rebel angel
Summary: Bombalurina fears that her relationship with Tugger is going to end when Silabub gets in the way, so she takes desperate measures to fix it. Demeter is having trouble with Munkustrap and she befriends an enemy after a messup. SEQUEL TO PERFECT SITUATION!
1. Demeter and Munkustrap

**A/N: I'm back!!!! Hooray! **

**I really hope you guys like this!! It's a little different, with a little more problems…and its longer!**

**Enjoy and remember to review!**

**Chapter one – Demeter and Munkustrap**

_Munkustrap looked up at the sound of his name and Demeter was standing in front of him. He quickly looked away, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Demeter bend down next to him._

_She placed her thumb and forefinger under his chin and lifted his head until his sad eyes met hers._

"_I like you exactly the way you are," Demeter whispered. And he kissed her._

That was such a long time ago, Demeter thought. Then she was happy and she loved Munkustrap and now….she was confused.

3 months ago, that happened. That marked the beginning of their relationship. They're still going out now, but things are different.

There was nothing to talk about. Nothing to do.

And it bothered Demeter immensely.

**X X X**

"I' going to kill someone," a beautiful girl of seventeen said. "Preferably Silabub." Bombalurina said, her cat like eyes glaring daggers as Silabub flirted with _her _boyfriend, Rum Tum Tugger.

"Look at her!" Bombalurina exclaimed, turning to her friends Demeter and Jellylorum. "It's probably nothing," Jellylorum said.

"It _better _be nothing," Bombalurina said through gritted teeth.

"We should get to class," Demeter advised.

As the group walked away, Jelly and Demeter heard a gasp from behind them. "Did you see that?!" Bombalurina exclaimed.

"Bombi, its just Silabub doing her usual flirting, it's nothing unusual," said Demeter.

"She fixed his jacket! She fixed the collar!"

"As I said: nothing unusual."

Bombalurina glared one last time and the three girls went off to class. Bombalurina hissed menacingly "One more time and she's going down."

**X X X**

During lunch, Bombalurina, Tugger, Demeter, Munkustrap, Jellylorum, Skimbleshanks and Mistofelees sat at their rectangular lunch table.

The table was buzzing with talk, including the plans of the guys going to The Junkyard that weekend. The only people who were not talking were Demeter and Munkustrap.

She picked at the food on her plate, avoiding eye contact with her boyfriend.

"So…." Munkustrap said, trying to think of something to say. He tried the straight-forward approach.

"Demeter, we haven't been talking lately," he said. "So I think we should go out sometime. What do you think?"

Demeter admired Munk's cuteness. That's why she liked him in the first place. "Sure," she replied, sending a smile.

Maybe things were looking up, Demeter thought, but now she had to plan everything out so that when they do go out, there would be no akward silences.

Demeter was weird like that.

**A/N: hope you all liked it!! Yeah, it didn't really start on a happy note…but its an interesting story, trust me. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	2. Catfight!

**Chapter 2 – Catfight **

**(Rated T for language)**

Before the day starts, Jellicle High School students are to report to the cafeteria and wait for the bell.

As Demeter, Bombalurina and Jellylorum walked in from the student parking lot, Jelly's eyes fell on a sight that Bombalurina would_ not_ be happy with – Silabub…all over Tugger. She quickly elbowed Demeter, trying to get her to notice without being spotted by Bombalurina.

Demeter gave Jellylorum a quizzical look, and she nodded her head towards Silabub. Demeter followed Jelly's gaze. She quickly stepped in front of Bombalurina, causing her friend's foot to step on her's.

"Sorry," Bombalurina said. Demeter wouldn't move. She cocked an eyebrow at her friend. Demeter tried to muster up as innocent a smile as she could.

Bombalurina looked over at Jellylorum, who was looking somewhere else, a worried look on her face.

After a few minutes of searching, Bombalurina saw it. Her eyes narrowed into slits. "shit…" Demeter said quietly, as Bombalurina's face redden. She pushed past Demeter, despite her friends' protests and walked quickly across the cafeteria.

After exchanging a quick worried glance, Demeter and Jelly followed.

Bombalurina stopped walking when she was standing right in front of Silabub and Tugger. The group behind them, consisting of Munkustrap, Mistoffelees, Skimble, Jennyanydots and Alonzo saw Bombalurina approaching and quickly fell into silence.

She tapped Silabub on the shoulder. Silabub's smile faded when she saw Bombalurina with her hands on her hips and a pissed face to match.

"Get off my boyfriend," Bombalurina ordered angrily.

Silabub tilted her head, as if Bombalurina was speaking a different language. "What?"

"Stop flirting with my boyfriend." She looked as if she could kill.

Tugger looked extremely nervous – his eyes were wide as he watched the two girls fight.

Silabub narrowed her brown eyes and took a step closer to Bombalurina. "I'm _talking _to him."

"Well you have a weird way of talking. Stay the hell away from my boyfriend." Shot back Bombalurina.

Silabub folded her arms over her chest. "No," she said firmly. "Bitch."

"What did you just call me?" Bombalurina asked in disbelief.

"A bitch, slut"

If you blinked, you would've missed Bombalurina's palm collide with the side of Silabub's face.

Tugger was alarmed – all of them were. "Oh no she didn't!" Mistoffelees yelled.

Silabub slapped Bombalurina back, resulting in a slapping war.

Bombalurina pushed Silabub, and as she fell to the floor, she grabbed a chunk of Bombalurina's hair, and they booth crashed to the floor.

By this point a crowd had formed.

This needs to stop, Demeter thought from the sidelines. Without another thought she plunged into the madness.

"Get off her!" she yelled, tugging on Silabub's waist. Silabub elbowed Demeter in the ribs. When she recovered she kicked Silabub in the ass, because that happened to be the only thing she could reach without a chance of accidentally hurting her friend.

As Bombalurina and Demeter tried to beat the living crap out of Silabub, Demeter felt a firm grip on her waist.

Three teachers with the help of Munkustrap, Tugger and Skimble got the girls on their feet and away from each other.

"What is going on here?!" Their teacher, Mr. Elliot yelled.

Munkustrap stood behind Demeter and Tugger was holding Bombalurina's arm and Skimble held both of Silabub's.

"All of you to the office RIGHT NOW!" he screamed.

Silabub yanked her arm away from Skimble with a huff.

Bombalurina, Silabub and Demeter exited the cafeteria, the two friends on one side, Silabub on the other and Mr. Elliot in between them.


	3. There's no one like Macavity

A/N: hey everyone!! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile...but now I am! YAY! ------

CHAPTER THREE - There's no one like Macavity

Demeter walked down the hallway, which was eriely empty, due to the fact that everyone had gone home.

Detention Day 1.  
Demeter, Bombalurina and Silabub had been assigned three days of detention. They were all assigned on different days, and Demeter had gotten Wednesday detentions. 

At the end of the hall, there was a door marked 'Detention'. She thought there may as well be flames surronding the door and an orchestra playing the Jaws theme. Who knew what was in store for her behind the door? 

she pictured herself in there, with a class filled of wild and crazy delinquents. How would she survive one day, let alone three?

After taking a deep breath, she twisted the door knob and stepped inside. 

She had been wrong. The room was empty except for Mr. Elliot and -

shit. It was Macavity - red hair, lip ring and all, sitting in the back corner of the room. She had hardly seen him since that terrifying moment at the dance, they ran in different circles.  
But now, they were running in the same circle.

She took a seat right infront of the teacher's desk that Mr. Elliot sat behind. 

"Okay, here's the deal for you new-timer," he directed at Demeter. "You do your work and you don't talk. Try not to look at the clock, 'cause it'll only make time go by slower," He got up from his seat. "And I will be back in a few minutes to check on you," he said. 

'No!,' Demeter wanted to yell after him, 'don't leave me here!' But she remained silent and Mr. Elliot walked out the door. 

Demeter took another deep breath, then unzipped her back pack and got out her math homework. 

After a few mintues, she heard a loud tapping noise coming from the back row. Don't look at him, she said internally to herself. 

The tapping got slower and slower until it came to a complete stop. 

she heard footsteps and prayed that it was Mr. Elliot returning to the classroom, but she didn't dare to look up from her homework. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Macavity take the seat next to her. After shutting her eyes for a quick second, Demeter turned to face the rebel. 

Macavity's hair was dyed red and was in an unruly fashion, as if he had just rolled out of bed. A silver ring was through the corner of his bottom lip. The light reflected off it. 

"Heard you got in a catfight," he commented. 

"Does Mr. Elliot take a long time to get back?" She asked, ignoring his comment. "Why?," he asked, "are you afraid of me?" Demeter prayed her face didn't turn red. "No," she lied.

Macavity changed back to the first subject. "So, what was it?" "Its none of your business," she replied.

He smirked at her. A shiver went down her spine. "Fiesty," Another shiver. 

"So...you and what's his name," Demeter didn't even know how Macavity would know about her and Munkustrap. "Munkustrap," she corrected. "Yeah, him," he said, with an air that said that he didn't really care what his name was. "Somethings going on between you two," "We're going out," Demeter said. 

"No, not that," he replied, "something seems wrong," Demeter cocked an eyebrow at him, what the hell would he know about her relationshp? "...is it another man?" he asked jokingly. "No!" Demeter quickly snapped. "or has the flame just..died out? Nothing left?" Macavity asked in mock sadness. 

"Why are you asking me these questions?!" Demeter asked, getting a bit hysterical. "My life is NONE of your business!" she yelled. "You know what? You're just asking me all this to get on my nerves! Well it's worked, okay? Now leave me alone!" 

"You look sexy when you're angry," he whispered. She felt her face grow hot. 

"Look, I know how you feel about this whole relationship thing," he said, putting his feet up on the desk. "You're confused - the flame has burned out. There's nothing left. Not interested."

Demeter turned to look at the clock. Only a few minutes left...

"You know what I say? End it."

The statement was followed by silence. 

Demeter stared at her at her homework, pretending to focus on the problem infront of her. 

Macavity's words swam around her head - no, she thought, don't think about it. He's wrong. 

A few minutes later, Mr. Elliot returned after what felt like hours, and dismissed them. Demeter quickly jumped out of her chair grabbed her bag and quickly walked for the door.

As she walked down the hall, Macavity caught up with her. "Think about it," he said before taking off in the opposite direction. 

Demeter didn't reply. She only walked faster.

-  
A/N: Hope you all liked! Macavity is so awesome...and speaking of Macavity: this character, except for the name, is mine; the characteristics belong to me. I also said that for the prequel to this story...I just don't want you to steal my character, though I doubt you will. Its just I'm taking this character (minus the name) and using the character for an original novel I plan to write.  
Thanks,-tra ps. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	4. Promise

A/N: hello all. I have to make an IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT that I suggest YOU READ BEFORE READING THE FOURTH CHAPTER. If you get VERY easily upset, offended or uncomfortable skip this chapteR. I'm sure the story will still make sense if you decide to skip that part or the entire chappie. But this chapter isn't insanley terrible, I think. I've seen worse. Its mostly just talk, so don't freak.  
Thanks!  
P.S.- special thanks to MunkustraptheCat for all the reviews, and adding me to favorites and all that!! P.S. AGAIN - maggie aka silabub: if you read this chapter, call me afterword.just don't start screaming at me!! love ya, doll[ and abby and bridget: don't you scream at me either!!!

-  
CHAPTER FOUR

Demeter through her backpack down and went to go get some orange juice from the fridge. All the ride home, Macavity's words repeated over and over again in her mind.

Don't let it bother you, Demeter willed herself for the millionth time, he was just trying to annoy you. He doesn't know anything. 

But then always after thinking that, she wondered how Macavity knew about her and Munk...how he knew that something was wrong. Demeter decided that she was putting too much thought into it, and there was no huge conspiracy/scandal thing behind it.

As she poured herself a cup of the orange juice, the phone started to ring. "hello?" "Demeter, its Bombalurina," said Bombalurina. "oh, hey," Demeter wasn't exactly in the mood to talk. "Come over," Bombalurina demanded. She sighed. "fine." "'kay. See you in a few," she hung up. 

Demeter sighed again. She wandered back over to her orange juice, put the cup to her lips, only to find that she had not yet poured anything into it. She reluctantly put the cup and the oj away, grabbed her keys and walked back out the door.

X X X

Upon arriving at Bombalurina's house, Demeter figuered that maybe she could tell Bombalurina about what Macavity had said, and maybe she would help her sort everything out.

Two seconds after ringing the bell, Bombalurina appeared at the door. "Hey," she greeted, moving aside to let Demeter in. 

"Hi. where's your mom?" "Out. She left twenty minutes ago, she had some party to go to for work in the city," Bombalurina replied, locking the front door. "I have something important to tell you," she said urgently. 

She led Demeter up the stairs and into her room. For some reason, Bombalurina shut the door behind them, when there was no one else in the house to overhear them. 

"Okay...are you ready?!" She asked excitedly. "hit me with it," Demeter asked in a bored tone.

"I wanna do it with Tugger."

All of Demeter's bored attitude evaporated that second. "What?!" she exclaimed.

"I wanna have sex with Tugger." Bombalurina repeated.

Demeter cringed. "I know what you said, you don't need to repeat it!" She exclaimed. "Bombalurina, you -"

"I just want to remind him that I love him. That damn bitch Silabub had to get in the way..." she trailed off for a second. "I think that if we do 'do it', then we'll be closer together," she reasoned.

Demeter didn't point out that when teenagers have sex to be closer together, the relationship usually goes down hill from there.

"I've been planning this for a week. Everything is already planned out. Tugger is coming over tonight to watch a movie..."

Demeter shook her head slowly. "Did he agree to this?"

Bombalurina didn't answer right away. "...no. But do you really think he'll say no?"

Demeter didn't say anything.

"Don't worry Demi, I'll be fine," Bombalurina tried to reassure, "I know exactly what I'm doing. I promise."

X X X the only light source was the tv and Bombalurina sat comfortably next to Tugger.

The movie seemed to drag on forever...they hadn't even reached the climax yet. 

Bombalurina slid over closer to her boyfriend. This movie was taking to damn long to wait for it to be over. He put his arm around her. That was good. At least she was getting somewhere (no pun intended). 

"do you like this movie?" she asked, just to make sure he was still paying attention to her. "its okay," he replied.

An idea struck Bombalurina. "Well, I was just thinking, maybe we could do something better..." she let her voice trail off in what she hoped was a seductive fashion. She slid on top of his lap. "There's no one here except for the two of us..." she placed a kiss on his lips before continuing. "...the entire house to ourselves. We could go upstairs..." Bombalurina smiled. Then she kissed him again, longer and harder this time.

"Bombalurina," Tugger said, pushing her away from him. "Whats wrong?" she asked as she tried to kiss him again. "Stop," he said forcefully.

Bombalurina stared at him, trying to figure out what the hell was wrong. She gave a laugh...nervous, maybe? "Why?" she laughed again. Her smile faded. "Don't you want to...?" 

"No," he sighed. "I mean, yes I do, really-" "Then whats the problem?" she interrupted, getting irritated.

"but I can't," he finished. Bombalurina gave him a quizzical look as he lifted his right hand.  
"...I promised." Tugger added, avoiding looking at her face.

Bombalurina's eyes widened. On his finger was a ring. She had never really paid attention to it, but now-  
"YOU PROMISED?!" Bombalurina yelled, leaping off his lap.

"YOU PROMISED?" she repeated, "and didn't tell me?!" she ran her fingers through her long dark hair. "You're the Rum Tum Tugger! You don't promise to wait!" she babbled. "How could you do this to me?!!!" 

She stopped pacing to face her boyfriend. "We could've done it BEFORE you decided to go all-all-promising on me!"

Finally, Tugger spoke. "Bombalurina, be serious! We are no where near serious enough to have sex."

Bombalurina stared at him. "Of course we were! I'm seriously in love with you!" she empathized the word 'seriously'.

Tugger gave an exasperated sigh. "Bombalurina, no your not!" she folded her arms across her chest. "You're not serious with me, but you're too serious when it comes to other things: you got in a fight with Silabub and you got in trouble for it!"

Bombalurina sat on the far end of the couch. he continued "Bombalurina...I don't think I can do this anymore."

She could feel the tears coming up. She tried to force them back. "You're breaking up with me?!" He didn't look at her. "I can't believe you're breaking up with me!" she whined, her pitch rising with every word.

"Um..yeah," Tugger said, avoiding eye contact.

Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry...she repeated over and over again inside her head. 

"look, I'm sorry."

She picked at a string on her shirt as to avoid looking at her now ex-boyfriend. She heard him get off the couch and get his jacket.

Moments later she felt him behind her. "Bye Bombalurina," Tugger said, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

Bombalurina waited until she heard the front door open and close to allow herself to cry.

-  
A/N: tada!! hope you all liked! Tell me what you thought of it in a review!! 


	5. Jealousy: the best form of revenge

A/N: HEY Y'ALL!!! I've returned! sorry...things were getting hectic with school and all. I have officially decided to change the rating from T to M. I was reading later chapters and all the language and stuff...yeah, teenagers know what sex, drugs and curses are, but an M rating seems to make more sense. Now, on with the show!!

CHAPTER FIVE - jealousy: the best form of revenge

It was a friday, and usually on fridays Tugger and Bombalurina would go out somewhere. Unfortunatley, there was no such plans for Jellicle High School's hottest chick.

"I refuse to sit anywhere near him," Bombalurina stated. To show her defiancy, she sat down at the circle table that had once been the official table of their group, her tray of food slamming on the table. Demeter and Jellylorum quickly glanced at each other.

"Fine," Jelly gave in, sitting next to Bombalurina.

Demeter glanced over at the rectangular table across the way. Munkustrap, Tugger, Skimble and the rest of the gang were sitting there. 'We probably weren't gonna talk anyway,' she thought when she pulled out a chair at the round table. 

She still hadn't told them what had happened with Macavity. It was annoying her, but she knew Bombalurina probably wouldn't care because she already had her own problems, and you do not tell Jellylorum anything unless you want it all over school in the next 45 minutes.

Once seated, Bombalurina raged on about Tugger. Demeter and Jelly lost interest quickly, for they had already heard this speech about a million times.

A long while after Demeter had zoned out the conversation, a sudden gasp from Bombalurina brought her back to Earth. Demeter dropped the plastic fork in her hand and Jellylorum quickly covered her mouth to keep the red fruit punch from spilling over. 

"That bitch!" she exclaimed. The girls looked in the direction that their friend was glaring in. "That skank! That man stealer!Ugh, I can't stand her!" Bombalurina yelled as she watched Silabub flirt with Tugger, and vice versa.

Bombalurina's cat-like eyes narrowed into slits. "He's trying to make me jealous!" she exclaimed. "Well then...I'll be right back. I need to think!"

Bombalurina nearly ran out of the cafeteria.

She leaned against the wall, waiting for inspiration to strike her. Tugger and Silabub walked by, Silabub all over him like a friggin' drape on a window. Bombalurina's nails digged into her palm.

Like what seemed out of no where, Tumblebrutus, Silabub's old boyfriend, appeared next to Bombalurina. He smiled. "Ew," she exclaimed before walking away, back into the cafeteria.

- ----------

As the day went by, Bombalurina racked her brain for a great plan of revenge.

Then, just before the bell rang, an idea struck her. A brilliant, beyond brilliant idea.

jealousy the best form of revenge.  
Tugger + Silabub jealous Bombalurina.  
Bombalurina + X jealous Tugger.

...But who?

Then, it hit her. This was greater than brilliance.

Mistoffelees freak + wants Bombalurina. (ignore the freak part) Bombalurina + Mistoffelees jealous Tugger!!

Bombalurina was so excited over her newly formed plan that she was filled with the desire to rush home and plan some more.  
Unfortunatley for her, it was a detention day. 'Damn it!'

A/N: hompe you all enjoyed!!! Leave review! Kinda short, but whatever!! REVIEW! 


End file.
